


Locked in

by adventuresofJo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Budding Romance, Crushes, Dean being insecure, Highschool AU, Libraries, M/M, Popular Castiel, but cute, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofJo/pseuds/adventuresofJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets locked in in the Lawrence Public Library overnight. And he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in

“Oh you have got to be kidding me” Dean growled.  
Apparently, the guy manning the library desk hadn’t bothered to check if there were any more people inside before he locked up. And Dean, of course, had lost track of time. The result? He was now stuck in Lawrence’s public library, with nothing but a half full bottle of water, three granola bars, and hundreds of books.

A loud thump made Dean look up from his grumblings.

He was alone, right? Or…not? His heart started beating a little faster and he wished he had some sort of weapon.Then again, throwing a ten-pound book would probably work just as well.

“Hello?” a voice rumbled.  
“Is anyone there?”

“I’m in here! Dean yelled, tome on English grammar ready to throw.  
Dean heard footsteps approaching. A long shadow came into view followed by…Castiel Novak. 

Of fucking course. 

Dean didn’t know whether to thank his lucky stars or curse them to hell. It just had to be his biggest crush ever that would be locked in with him, in the Lawrence Public Library of all places.  
“Dean?” Castiel asked, eyes wide in surprise. He knows your name! How cool is that!

“Hi, Cas! Uum, I mean Castiel!” Smooth Winchester. That won’t make you sound like a creepy stalker idiot at all.

Castiel grinned and replied “No, no, Cas is fine, almost all my friends call me Cas anyway.”

Dean did his best to hide his embarrassment and tried to smile. It didn’t seem to be working that well, because Castiel frowned.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
Asides from calling you with your nickname without ever even having proper conversation first, sure! Peachy!  
“I’m alright. It’s just that, well, Castiel, we’re locked in.”

A moment passed. Dean swallowed, waiting for Cas (Castiel, you idiot! You’re not friends) (yet) to say something.

“What do you mean ‘locked in’? And please, do call me Cas.” Castiel asked. Jesus tap dancing Christ on a cracker, he even did the air quotes. What a dork. An adorable, handsome, smart dork.

“Dean?”

Dean felt like punching himself. Here he was, in front of his crush, thinking thoughts about his crush and spacing out like he was some kind of idiot.

“Uum, yeah, we’re, uum, the library kid closed up and left.” Dean said, possibly not quite clearly enough to be understandable.  
But Castiel (he told you to call him Cas, remember?) seemed to have understood Dean.

“Are you saying that we'll be locked in the library…all night? Until someone opens up tomorrow?” Cas asked incredulously.

“Well, unless you’ve got some super cool teleporting power or badass pick locking skills, we are.” Dean said.

“At least I am not alone then. That would be scary. Not that I’m scared. But still.” Cas stammered, a blush creeping up his cheeks and neck. He seemed to feel just as awkward as Dean did.

Dean didn’t really know what to say in response, so he settled for a ‘hmmm’ and a nod.

The awkward silence that followed was broken by a growling sound. At first Dean was ( totally not) scared that there was something else with them. But then he saw Cas blushing furiously and covering his tummy with his hands.  
“You hungry?” he asked.

“Well, I did forget to eat lunch today and I didn’t bring snacks, so I guess I could eat. Then again we’re stuck here, and I’m not desperate enough to eat paper just yet.” Castiel said, seemingly annoyed with himself for being hungry. Poor guy.

“Hey, if you want, I have some granola bars? I have, like, three. And I don’t even like this stuff, but it was all that was left this morning. My bitch face brother stole all the Twinkies. Oh and I have an apple we can share as well.”

“That’s very kind of you. If you don’t mind, I would like to eat one of the granola bars. And half an apple. ” Cas said.

After they ate, made some small talk and played “find the most ridiculous author’s name”, they decided to try and get some rest. The library only had one couch, a loveseat at that, but they shared. And slept.

When Dean woke up, he was tangled up in Castiel’s arms. And legs. Cas was like an octopus around him. When Dean carefully tried to free himself, Cas woke with a disturbingly cute snort.

“Hmmr? Timezit?”

Dean checked his watch.

“We have about ten more minutes before we are free. Someone will probably come to open the library soon.”

“Ah.”

Was that…disappointment?

“Is something wrong Cas?” Dean asked, a bit hesitantly.  
“No, no, it’s just that, well, even though I would have preferred not to be locked in in the library ever again, I had a good time. You are great company, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Castiel Novak, the most amazing human on the planet, liked spending time with him? Dean was stunned.

“So, I was wondering, if you maybe, well, you don’t have to of course, but I would like to go on a date with you?” Castiel ended his request like he was asking a question, like he was asking Dean’s permission to ask him (wow complicated thinking) to go on a date.

“Yes!” Dean said. A bit too fast maybe. Or not, judging from Castiel’s beaming smile.

“Okay. Dean Winchester, will you go on a date with me?”

“I would like that very much” Dean replied, smiling just as much as Castiel.

Cas.

His date.

Being locked in in the library wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Belgian Supernatural Family Shipping Wars; The fic could only be 1000 words, so that's why it's a bit short. Hope you like it! (Kudo's make me a happy Jo)


End file.
